


ｏｕｃｈ！

by butterflybarzy



Series: ｏｕｃｈ！ [1]
Category: Cyndago - Fandom, Kids w/ Problems RPF, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, My First Fanfic, Why., brief covid mention but i decided to pretend it ended when matt saved music, im so bad at writing im so sorry!, loosely based on the songs from ouch, the smut chapter are the only fleshed out ones because brain h0rny, this might suck im sorry, you're both idiots honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybarzy/pseuds/butterflybarzy
Summary: basically, u break up with matt, he writes a song about u, u get back together and have really good sex. this is posted on wattpad under the same username! please enjoy :))
Relationships: Matt Watson/Original Female Character(s), Matt Watson/You
Series: ｏｕｃｈ！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137728
Kudos: 5





	1. ｃｏｍｅ ｏｖｅｒ

_september 1st, 2020_

* * *

this pandemic has been tough on everyone and anything.

unfortunately for you, la's quarantine prevented you from seeing your boyfriend matt for a long time. it put a strain on your relationship which led to you breaking up with him during an emotional facetime call.

_"i just can't do online dating anymore," you had said in tears, not being able to even look into the phone camera to see how matt was reacting, "i want to be there with you but this stupid virus.... i just can't. i'm so sorry and i love you."_

that was three months ago. now you're mindlessly scrolling through twitter when a notification catches your eye. matt is releasing music now apparently, which is certainly interesting. He had talked about it before but never got around to making songs while the two of you were together. someone posted about matt's new song. you decide to open spotify and listen. you enjoyed the instrumental for jello, then come over starts to play. the chorus starts up and you can't help thinking that it's about you.

**_"you come and go just like a train_ **

**_i'm locked in place, you got me chained_ **

**_just like a dog, you got me trained"_ **

so this is obviously about you. you and matt did almost everything together. sometimes you felt like you were keeping matt locked down in some sort of domestic relationship. did matt feel that way too? it starts to rain. it rarely rains in la, and you think of how matt would sit on the porch of his family's house in south carolina and listen to the rain. you miss matt and the rain. you had listened to come over on repeat all night. your stats for spotify must be totally messed up because your ex-boyfriend's songs are your most listened to, just because you're hyper-analyzing every word that came out of his mouth. come over was definitely about you. there's no doubt about it. so you're going to listen to the rest of the ep to decide whether or not that text you drafted up to him is worth sending.

you miss him. you miss cuddling him after hitting his juul one too many times. you desperately want to tell him that you regret pretty much everything that you put him through after that horrid facetime call. he said you can come over right? matt sat on his couch with ryan. matt was smoking a blunt to dull some of the mental pain from you. he doesn't know that you're outside on his doorstep, in the pouring rain that you both loved. you knock on the door and wait for him to answer.


	2. ｎｏｋｉａ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt lets you in. what happens from there?

he opens the door.

 _"y/n?"_ he says, not sure if it's really you or if it's something from the new weed strain that ryan brought over.

 _"hey matty."_ you sigh, happy to see his angular face again.

 _"why are you here? i thought we were over y/n."_ his voice started to rise, the way it does when he's upset about a game.

_"i missed you matt. i heard your songs, i know you miss me too. if i could go back and not make that facetime call i would. that was the worst decision i ever made. i still love you and it hurts me that you say i'm on my own. my feelings for you were real matt. please, let me back in."_

he stands there for a minute taking in your words. _"fine. ryan is here just so you know, i'll kick him out and we can talk."_

you smile and matt guides you into the apartment you know so well. ryan spots you and gives you a weak smile. he's probably mad at you for ruining his best friend's life, but you smile back at him. matt goes over to ryan and whispers to him, probably that ryan needs to leave. ryan gets up, says his goodbyes and leaves the apartment. you two move over to the couch where your ex's best friend was just sitting. you two talk about memories and eventually your voices trail off because of the tension.

you and matt just stare at each other for what feels like five minutes. matt leans over and puts his arm around you so you are snuggling against him. the shiver that tingled your spine was so noticeable to matt. you must be so touch starved that just his arm made you want him. the smile you two share looks like the kind new people in love have, as his hands find your ass and yours find the back of his neck, twirling your fingers into his newly bleached hair. he kisses you slowly, breaking you two apart for your consent. you nod your head and lean back in to meet his thin lips.

his mouth controls yours and he swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, and you open wider for his tongue to meet yours. battling for dominance, matt wins and pushes you back onto the couch so he's on top of you. he grinds his core into yours slowly, the tension so high strung it would snap. you sit back up and move so you're on his lap, still grinding your heat onto his bulge. your shaking fingers begin to unbutton his shirt, reaching the last button, where you pull it out of his khaki pants and off his shoulders. 

_"you look so good baby,"_ he compliments, running his large hands over your body. his calloused fingers trail from your collarbones to the top of your breasts lightly, the faint touch sending goosebumps down your spine.

" _i'd look better with my clothes off_ ," you breathe, arching your back when he grabs at your chest, running a thumb over one of your nipples through the fabric of your hoodie. he chuckles, reaching for the bottom of your shirt and helping you out of it.

matt's eyes go large when he sees the periwinkle blue lingerie you were wearing, the lace on the bra cupping your breasts and your nipples just right. _"fuck,"_ he mutters, hands unable to stay on one part of your body as he drinks you in with his light eyes. you pull him closer to you and wrap your legs around him, kissing him even fiercer than before as he reaches around you to unclasp your bra. 

you're struggling with trying to get his belt off when his hands grab yours, stopping your attempts. " _i wanna taste you again,_ " he mutters in explanation, and then kisses the curve of your tit and sucks hickeys down your chest until he's face to face with your dripping core. he presses soft but yet bruising kisses to your inner thigh and you let out a pornographic moan. " _baby i haven't even started yet and you're soaked for me,"_ he mumbles into your thigh as he grazes your clit with a single finger over your panties. 

" _take them off matt, i wanna feel you,"_ you whine as matt slowly slides your panties down. he moves up to kiss your lips one more time before getting down and into his work. he starts slowly, licking you from your opening to your clit, making you cry out with pleasure. he repeats this and stays near your clit to suck it into his thin lips, your back arching to get more.

he doesn't tell you this, but one of his favorite places to be is between your thighs. the man loves eating pussy as much as he loves you. he's a giver through and through. his fingers find your core, the middle and index fingers pushing in and out of you in a speed that was just right. when they curl up and hit the spongy part that you can barely reach on your own, you're starting to feel the familiar knot in your lower stomach start to form. his mouth comes off of your clit to say, " _cum on my fingers baby, i know you're close._ " you let out another whine, feeling pressure build up steadily. with one more suck of your clit, you explode around matt's fingers while crying out his name. he lets you ride it out on his hand and it takes you a minute to stop seeing stars from how intense your orgasm was. 

he pulls out his fingers and you whimper at the loss of fullness. the view of him licking his fingers, the absolute joy he takes in tasting your release on them makes you feel hot all over your body and sends a sudden rush of wetness to pool between your legs. you have never wanted to fuck someone this badly. you fumble with his belt yet again, matt letting you slide down his pants and his boxers to let his hardened dick spring free. you gave him a kiss on his tip and then take the rest of his length in your mouth, his hand coming to thread fingers in your hair.

you moan at the feeling of him in your mouth, forgetting how pretty matt's cock is. you swirl your tongue around the shaft as you pull back up to pay extra attention to the tip, knowing exactly how matt likes it, twisting your fist around his base as the other hand begins to fondle his sack delicately. your hand covers the part of him that your mouth can't reach, but you try to go further until you feel yourself gag, letting go with a pop.

" _i wanna see your eyes, matt. look at me_?" you ask innocently, kissing along his shaft until he opens his eyes. making strong eye contact, you take him in your mouth again, swallowing around his shaft. you can tell he's close.

" _fuck, y/n i can't,_ " he groans, pulling you off his cock.

" _hey!_ " you whine in indignation.

" _i wanna cum inside you baby,"_ he breathes, moving his hand through your hair. you get back up on the couch and push him so you're straddling his lap. " _wait babe, let's take this to my room,"_ matt says, picking you up and carrying you bridal style to his room, and setting you on the bed. he kisses you again and leans over to grab a condom. he tears it open and rolls it on, then leaning back over you, he kisses you softly. " _are you ready for me?"_ he asks, wanting to get your consent. you nod, and wiggle your hips in anticipation. 

he enters you in a single slow thrust, groaning when he bottoms out. he looks in your eyes to see if you're adjusting to his length fully and you nod in reassurance. he pulls out and pushes back in, creating a rhythm that hits all of your sweet spots. you start to feel the knot in your stomach start to tighten. " _matt, babe, please i'm so close!_ " you moan out. matt quickens his thrusts and reaches down to rub circles on your swollen clit. he whines and you know that the both of you are chasing after your orgasms. matt releases into the rubber and you let out a broken moan as you cum on his cock. 

matt pulls out of you and lays down next to you. " _i'm glad you came over_ ," he whispers. you smile and curl up besides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading! it means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
